Dangerous Touch, Icy Breath
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Rogye x Bobby, Rogue x ??? She has everyone under her spell. Review, no flames.
1. Fallen and hard

Dangerous Touch, Icy Breath  
  
She moved through us like each was a passing phase, and she made us all believe we loved her. She could snap her fingers and we'd all ask how high to jump. She was more then the Goddess (Ororo Munroe), she was more then Perfection (Jean Gray), more then Laughter (Kitty *Katherine* Pryde), more then Crazy (Jubilee *Jubilation* Lee), more then anything anyone else had known, because she was the Rogue (Marie). Maybe I should tell you all about it from my point of view…how we all lost our heads for her…  
  
*Not so long ago*  
"Bobby?" Came that sweet innocently seductive voice that I'd come to know so well.  
"Yes, Rogue." I answered thinking of nothing else to say.  
"Could you do me a favor?" She asked giving me this puppy dog look that could kill.  
"What is it?" I asked in a pained voice.  
"Could you rub my back? I just got back from training with Scott, and I think I pulled a muscle while kicking his butt…" She stated flashing me with a grinning white teeth smile.  
Maybe if I don't look her in the eye the puppy dog look won't work, but when I tried I failed miserably. I lost my resolve and decided to say something, and even though I just got back from my training with Ororo and was hurting myself I reached out towards her.  
"Alright." I said while kneading her shirt covered back.  
I continued this for a while, and she started to relax so much that I thought she'd fallen asleep. She then turned and hugged me as I was bombarded with the scent of her perfume, and I felt like an angel was resting on my chest sent from God.  
"Thank you…" She said in a muffled voice because of my shirt.  
She brought a gloved hand to my face as she stepped back, and she lifted her scarf to her face and kissed me. She seemed so experienced, but for me this was a new thing…kissing through a scarf that is…not the kissing part of course not the kissing part…heh heh. Her tongue suddenly in my mouth, and my tongue responding…it was amazing. Then it stopped and she stepped away, and left me to my thoughts. She whispered something before leaving, and it sounded like "You've got icy breath my love."  
I know how I'm going to spend the rest of my night, and no I won't be doing anything involving Rogue…or my hand. I'll be thinking and hoping, and wondering.  
I let out an icy breath…boy do I love that girl, but she is and probably always will be…untouchable unless through cloth. I hope she can get control of it one day, and I know she had control of it once because she told me. She was certainly beautiful tonight, with her hair like that…curled auburn with two white strikes, her lips red, her eyes shining hazel with green flecks, her uniform fitting to her like a second skin, and her body moving fast and furious…during her training with Scott of course.   
"Boy, you've got it bad. When are you going to realize that she will dump you as soon as she's had her kicks." St. John started.  
"She will not, Johnny. Just because she dumped Gambit and a couple other of guys does not mean she'll dump me." I said more to myself then him.  
"Have you seen the way she looks at Logan? It's not at all daughterly. I swear that they'll have something going before you can say 'I love you, Rogue.'" St. John stated.  
"I thought you were my friend, Johnny. What are you trying to do, get me to break up with her so you can get with her? It won't work." I stated firmly.  
"I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't fall in love with her…" St. John continued.  
"Too late, Johnny, already have…" I said with a small sigh.  
"Whatever dude." Johnny stated as he left.  
Has she really been staring at Logan or is Johnny just trying to get me out of the picture…? I wish I knew… 


	2. Run if you can

*Short while later*  
"Bobby, could you run and get me some maxi pads? I really need them, and if you don't you will be killed." She stated with a mean look.  
"Um…" I said considering the options.  
"I'll make it up to you later, but only if you go." She stated with that evil gleam to her eyes.  
"Alright…" I stated.  
"Boy, are you whipped." Some guy yelled as I passed by.   
I am whipped aren't I, but Rogue whips me and that's enough to make me feel better.  
"I need you, 'Ro, to go to the store and buy some maxi pads for Rogue. I'll pay for them. Please." I begged.  
"Alright, but why can't you go?" She asked serenely.  
"Because I'm a guy…it's embarrassing…" I stated with a blush.  
I may be whipped but nobody said anything about being stupid. Then I walked away and found Logan, because I had some questions I wanted to have answered.  
"Logan, do you think of Rogue as more then a friend?" I asked naively.  
"What's it to you if I do or don't, bub?" He asked with a growl.  
"She's my girlfriend." I stated.  
"Oh, so you're the blond ice pop that I've been hearing about lately." He stated while puffing on a cigar.  
"Yes, I suppose I am, but answer my question." I stated roughly.  
"Kid, you'd have to be blind not to notice what a beautiful woman Marie is. But if you're asking me whether or not her and I are cheating on you…I'd say no." He stated as he strutted away.  
I walked back and Rogue was standing next to Ororo with a box of Maxi pads in her hand, and the look on her face could kill. I almost could see the fire in her eyes.  
"Honey, what are you doing hanging around with 'Ro?" I asked playing dumb.  
"You know why, and I think we need to have a little talk. Follow me." She stated coldly as she walked towards her room.  
I followed like a trained dog, giving Ororo a helpless look that said "if I'm not back in a couple of hours and there are no strange noises coming from her room…then you'll find my will on my bedroom dresser." Then I followed her into her room and she shook the box of Maxi pads in my face.  
"I asked you to get them, not 'Ro. This doesn't show me you care, and so I think we may need to break up." She stated through heated tears.  
"Break up, no, I'm sorry, please, stay here with me." I cried out pathetically like a boy who was just told that his dog had died and was crying.  
"Do you love me?" She asked.  
"With all…all my heart and…and more. Please, Rogue…Rogue, I love you. Don't l…l…l…leave…leave…me." I cried loudly.  
"Shhh…Bobby, I won't. I'm sorry. I love you, and I can't leave you. But I want you to do something for me, I want you to kiss me." She said softly.  
"You want me to kiss you? Sure." I said shakily and then pulled her scarf over her face.  
"Yes, but without the scarf." She said.  
"You mean skin to skin…? I could die, and you could be hurt…" I said softly.  
"Shhh, no you will not die because I won't let you." She stated.  
"Alright…" I said as I leaned forward and forward until our lips touched.  
My veins were on fire, but the sensations were wonderful, and then I fell to the ground hearing her whisper "Bobby Drake, this isn't wrong or it wouldn't feel so right." and saw nothing but black. When I woke up I was in the med lab, and Rogue was sitting next to me being held by Logan. I almost wanted to go back to sleep.  
"Rogue…" I started.  
Her eyes widened but I couldn't tell if it was from relief, shock, or happiness. Logan's arms left her and she came towards me to hold my body close to her.  
"Jean thinks I tried to kill you or something just because she can't read my thoughts. Please tell her that you love me, and that I didn't even tell you to kiss me." Rogue started softly in my ear.  
"Mr. Drake, I see you've awoken. Now, I'd like to know how you ended up in this med lab; why you two touched and if it was of free will." Jean said as she entered the conversation.  
"I kissed Rogue, she…" one look at Rogue told me to stop and lie "I forgot about her mutation in a moment of extreme passion and kissed her forgetting about the scarf." I lied convincingly.  
"You're lying." Jean stated.  
"How would you know unless you've been reading my thoughts and trying to find some way to blame Rogue because you can't read her mind and want to blame her for my mistake." I stated hotly.  
"Oh…well, thank you for your time Mr. Drake, and you may leave now." She stated quickly.  
"Whatever Jean, come on Rogue." I stated.  
"Run if you can…" Rogue whispered so only I could hear, but I didn't understand until later.  
  
*A while later*  
"Bobby, I love you. I'm just not in love with you, and I think that this relationship has to end." I heard her say to her mirror and turned around to go to my own room and cry.  
"Why don't you break up with her? Before she can with you…" St. John asked.  
"Because I love her to much to ever do that." I stated. 


End file.
